that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 7
Season 7 of the American television series That '70s Show aired on FOX from September 8, 2004 to May 18, 2005. Synopsis Eric and Donna come to terms with their decision not to get married, but agree to still date casually. Eric is determined to take a year off, and sells Donna's engagement ring to finance it. Kelso's baby daughter is born, and he realizes that fatherhood makes him even more attractive to the opposite sex—but also makes him rethink how he treats women. Kitty arranges for Hyde to meet his biological father, who turns out to everyone's shock to be black. After a rocky start to their relationship, Hyde begins working for his dad's record store chain, and strikes up a friendship with his half-sister Angie, who ends up dating Kelso. Red buys a local out-of-business muffler shop, while Kitty attempts to spice up their love life. Jackie and Hyde still struggle with their feelings for each other. When she's offered a TV job in Chicago, she gives Hyde an ultimatum. Eric starts to panic about the future and decides to become a teacher. In order to get money for school, he signs up to teach in Africa for a year. This is hard on everyone, but particularly Donna and an overly emotional Fez. Hyde makes an ill-advised decision to follow Jackie to Chicago, where he witnesses her in a compromising position... with Kelso. Cast Main Cast *Topher Grace as Eric Forman (25/25 episodes) *Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart (25/25 episodes) *Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso (25/25 episodes) *Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde (25/25 episodes) *Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti (25/25 episodes) *Wilmer Valderrama as Fez (25/25 episodes) *Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman (25/25 episodes) *Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman (25/25 episodes) *Don Stark as Bob Pinciotti (16/25 episodes) Special Guest Cast *Tim Reid as William Barnett (8/25 episodes) *Tommy Chong as Leo (3/25 episodes) *Lindsay Lohan as Danielle ("Mother's Little Helper") *Eliza Dushku as Sarah ("It's All Over Now") *Shannon Elizabeth as Brooke ("Oh, Baby (We Got a Good Thing Goin')") *Luke Wilson as Casey Kelso ("2120 So. Michigan Ave") *Chris Elliott as Mr. Bray ("2000 Light Years from Home") Special Guest Appearance by *Tanya Roberts as Midge Pinciotti (4/25 episodes) Special Appearance by *Brooke Shields as Pam Burkhart ("Time Is on My Side") Recurring Cast *Megalyn Echikunwoke as Angie Barnett (8/25 episodes) *Bret Harrison as Charlie (3/25 episodes) Guest Stars *Jack Riley as Old Man Shinsky ("Rip This Joint") *Carolyn Hennesy as Patty Ryals ("Winter") *Jenna Fischer as Stacy Wanamaker ("Don't Lie to Me") *Jimmy Pardo as Stan ("It's All Over Now") *Jim Rash as Fenton ("Gimme Shelter") Trivia * This season is set entirely in 1979. * This is the last season to feature Topher Grace and Ashton Kutcher as regular characters. * In Season 8, Kutcher appeared in the first few episodes as a special guest to bring closure to his character and returned for the finale, while Grace returned in the finale in an uncredited cameo role. * All episodes are named after songs by The Rolling Stones. Episodes Category:Seasons